To Find and Love Again
by andy24amk
Summary: Lucy's life was great in the beginning, everything was amazing. She was married to her wonderful, loving husband. One night, everything fell apart. Her life began to crumble, and became filled with drama, crime and more. Now, things are somewhat normal but her heart is closed. Will she love again? Acnologia x Lucy Fan Fic! Modern AU, OOC


I do not own the characters of this story! Fairy Tail characters are owned by Hiro Mashima.

Enjoy!

Chapter One: "Caught"

Walking down the street, I see our little house. It's small and looks old as hell but its home, a place to destress and relax. I can be myself there, not the business woman that I am at work, just me. With groceries in my hand, I walk to my house. I see none of the lights on except in the bedroom. 'That's strange' I thought. Getting closer to my home, I see a car parked in front of it. I do not recognize it, although it is a beautiful car. 'Must have cost a fortune to buy it' I thought as I climb the stairs to my home.

Unlocking the door, I enter the living room to only darkness. I walk to the table and turn on a lamp. The brightness of it blinding my eyes for a second. Blinking a few times to adjust, I see two empty wine glasses on the little table near the couch. I head to the table, grabbing the wine glasses from the table. I walk into the kitchen to set everything down. Looking around, I notice it is too quiet and realize our five-year-old white Siberian Husky is not around. The sound of barking snaps me out of my thoughts. I walk to the side door of our home. Opening the door, I see my little buddy Plue running around the backyard barking for attention. I whistle loudly and he comes running towards me. I kneel and start petting him. He starts barking again and runs into the house. I follow him out of curiosity. I see him run up the stairs to the second floor. Once there, I see the door slightly open to my bedroom along with strange noises coming from it, sounding as if it is an intimate moment. I walk towards the room and open the door, what I see shuts my mind down and it goes blank.

I stand still, shocked at what I see. My gorgeous husband naked, and on top of someone, only to realize it is another man. I am no longer able to comprehend the situation. I walk out unnoticed by both parties. I slam the door shut then walk down the stairs and sit on the couch with my head in my hands, thinking about what I just saw. A few minutes later, my husband's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, my head now staring down at the floor.

"Honey" he said in a sweet but sad voice.

"Don't Honey me, you man whore" I said with venom in my voice.

"You are my honey though, my sweet, loving wife" he said.

Tears start forming in my eyes.

"I love you so much. Why! Why would you do this to me! I have given you everything I could and I come home to find you in bed with someone, a man no less" I said, yelling at him.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. I really do love you with all my heart" he said with tears in his eyes.

"If you really love me than why are you cheating on me" I said with venom in my voice.

He bit his bottom lip and didn't answer my question. I stood up from the couch and saw my husband, still naked but lower half wrapped in a bedsheet. Dumbfounded, I walk out of our "home" and without looking back. I ignored my so-called husband's calls from the door and the barking of my little buddy. The pockets of my heart I thought were filled with happiness and love were now completely empty. I realized I had nothing left in my life. I thought about how it had come to this, 'Did I not put all the effort into our marriage? Where did I go wrong in it?' I thought as I walked down into the darkness of the night.

Walking to a nearby hotel, I remember our first anniversary. I came home early to surprise my husband. I went inside of our home to find my husband with a woman above him, kissing heavily on the couch. Their hands moving all over each other. I storm over to take the woman off my husband. We argued then I punched the woman in the face and kicked her out. I talked to my husband about what I just saw. His explanation was "she has been stalking me for a while and came to our home then threw herself onto me and started kissing me". He told me about how he tried to get out from under her but she had remarkable strength for her size. I was naïve to believe him at the time. I thought we could work out our issues and be with one another, even grow old together. We made up that day and continued with our daily lives.

(6 months later)

I sat in the attorney's office. The divorce is now finalized between us. I stare at the ceiling in contempt. My now ex-husband begging to forgive him still but I could never do that. Later, I found out he cheated on me constantly with different men then started dating a guy. Months went by and divorce was put on the table by me. I didn't want to be with him anymore, the love was no longer there anymore. I only felt anger, jealously and sadness up until this point. I feel free, not constrained by the broken relationship I once had. Leaving the office, I go to a store and buy roses for my current boyfriend. He is an artist and a wonderful at that, likes roses but would rather use them for art than admire them. I love this about him. He was my high school sweetheart; we are happy together, in love with complete trust in one another. That is what I have and need in a relationship. I'm happy I caught my ex-husband cheating on me, otherwise I would have never found true love.


End file.
